Today's logistic operations for sorting shipments are characterized by a high degree of automation and comprise specialized computer software systems and automated machinery for facilitating and achieving an effective sorting. As a consequence any disruption of the specialized sorting systems by an incident results in serious delays and exorbitant costs. Incidents disrupting the sorting may comprise natural disasters, socio political incidents, hazards and other operational incidents. Further, the high degree of automation often leads to an inflexibility in terms of spontaneous capacity expansions, as the engineering and manufacturing effort for expanding the complex sorting systems requires significant financial and temporal effort.